


“Get Some” And other inappropriate things Captain Kirk told his CMO.

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Captain James T Kirk is totally not shipping mcchekov on the USS Enterprise.





	“Get Some” And other inappropriate things Captain Kirk told his CMO.

The doctor slowly paced the corridor. It was probably somewhere around 3am in Earth hours and god knows the doctor is still jet lagged from shore leave. “Bones!” The captain called from behind. If you asked Bones (and no one ever does) he’d tell you his captain was always too damn something at the wrong times. Right now he was too damn cheery for the exhausted old doctor. This is what he gets for leaving the time zone for a month. The chief medical officer sighed as he felt his captain’s hand clasp his shoulder. “I know something you don’t.” The captain said in a sing-song tone.

 

“Can this wait? I was just headin’ to bed. It’s been a late night.” His words were an exercise in futility and somewhere not far from the surface the doctor knew this too; so it wasn’t that much of a disappointment when the captain clicked his tongue. “I will have none of that, besides you need to know what I know. This is important, Bones!”

 

Is Captain Kirk annoying? Immensely. Was he shrill? Thankfully, no. Otherwise, the good doctor here would’ve staged a mutiny and walked out with the captains head on a blunt rod. Not that variations of this story didn’t take place, they did and it was great, but I’m not talking about that right now. “What could be so important at this hour? Dammit, Jim I-” Well he at least finished one sentence. “Vell doktor I herd zomzing about a certain vussian tvink…” Kirk mocked a Russian accent, poorly. Bones’ lips fell into a hard line. “What the hell are you on about?” His tone was that of a man who’s dealt with this shit before, but instead of doing this again he just wanted to sleep. You could almost hear the doctor pinching the bridge of his nose. Yes, he wanted to be done here. In the words of a white girl “He couldn’t even”. If you asked the doctor (and you didn’t) he’d tell you that he couldn’t even begin to follow whats going on in that cotton pickin’ mind of Jim Kirk’s.

“I’m on about Chekov, duh” The captain stated; sounding too much like a know-it-all teenager. “He’s like…into you, Bones.”

 

And to your right we see the Jocks- Oh wait wrong story entirely. Sorry, I thought this was a highschool au.

Bones tilted his head slightly to the side as he scrunched up his face in something that might’ve been confusion; or possibly just his inability to give any fucks could’ve drove him to it. “Did I hit my head? Are we still cadets?” His words were blunt and emotionless.

“Don’t be like that Bones. He’s practically an adult, I mean he navigates my star-ship pretty well.”

“If that is a euphemism for something Jim I swear to-” He’s just a doctor –interrupted.

“He’s my navigator, Bones. I’m not always thinking about sex, you know.” Kirk says like he’s not always on something or in someone. “Don’t give me that look.” The captain said, unjustly dignified in his position as Captain James Ho Kirk of the star-ship Ho NC-17. The doctors ‘look’ remained. “I’m just saying get some is all.”

“I’m getting some sleep.” Bones grumbled. He began to walk as fast as his worn out legs would allow him. “Get laid, Bones!” His good friend (he needs to remind himself sometimes) called after him. The only laying happening would be when the doctor laid down on his bed, alone, for sleep.


End file.
